Marshall's Ego
by blueberries95
Summary: A short fluff on Gumball and Marshall Spending their afternoon together. Yaoi. Rated M just to be safe.


I hope you enjoy this short fluff GumLee fanfic! Please share your thoughts with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show.

* * *

"Go fish." said Marshall

It was late in the afternoon and we were both sitting on the bed playing Go Fish. Marshall had his legs on either side of me while I sat crossed legged. He was wearing an old dark red tee shirt and his black boxers, and I had my pale pink shirt on and brown knee-length shorts.

"Cheater!" I said as I pinched his big toe

"Ow! My toe meat!" he said before laying his cards in between us, "And by the way, I win. Again."

"You cheated!" I said and threw my cards at him.

"Aw Bubs! Don't be sour loser!"

"I'm not being sour anything. I know you cheated, you always do! I demand another round!" I huffed

"Nope. No more." Said Marshall as he packed the cards and set them aside, "We've played 5 rounds already, and I'm really craving my prize." Suddenly he grabbed hold of both my foot and pulled me towards him until I had both my legs around his hips.

"A cheater doesn't get any prizes." I said.

Marshall licked his lips and rested his hands on my shoulder, "But I've been promised a really juicy pink gumball if I won 4 out of 5 rounds, haven't I? And it wasn't any kind of promise, it was a royal promise." he said seductively.

I felt my cheeks redden, and palms getting sweaty. My heart was beating faster and if I wasn't in control of my body I would've moaned just now. "You cheated" I said but it came out more like a whisper.

"Are you denying me my prize, Bubbah?" he said running his right hand through my pink curls, I bit my lips trying to contain my raging hormones.

"Gumball." he whispered in my ear, his voice so husky, "Don't you want it?"

I felt him place soft feather kisses from my ear down to my jaw line, to the corner of my mouth. Then with his thumb, he slowly pulled my lips apart and an involuntary sigh escaped. Marshall smirked as his lips hovered close to mine that when he spoke they brushed against each other.

"My prize, Gumball can I have it?" he asked.

"Yeah" I mumbled, I couldn't contain it any longer. My whole body needed him this instant.

"Thank you" he said before closing the distance between our lips and kissed me. Our tongues danced together enjoying the taste and texture of one another. I folded my arms around Marshall's neck and pulled him into me deepening our kiss. His hands were now underneath my shirt caressing my smooth pale skin, pinching my pink buds. I moaned in his mouth and pulled at his black locks which caused him to groan and tug harder at my nipples.

The need for air had me break our kiss and we stared at each other panting hard. "Shirt…off" I said tugging at his tee shirt. I was struggling to form a sentence my mind was still in daze from our kiss. Marshall took his shirt off in one swift movement then helped me take mine off. The moment my shirt was off I grabbed his face and pulled him back to our kiss, I was so hungry for his taste. Marshall moaned and pulled away, "Gumball" he panted

"Hmm." I said, I was very upset that he pulled away cant he see how badly I wanted him, how badly I'm craving him?

Suddenly I felt him squeeze my very hard member and I moaned loudly resting my forehead against his shoulder. "Babe, take your pants off cause I intend to enjoy my prize to the fullest." He said

I nodded wanting to get rid of this piece of fabric that was separating me from my beloved. I threw my shorts and underwear across the room and lay down on the bed with my legs apart.

"Gumball, tell me you want me." Asked Marshall when he got in between my legs after he got rid of his boxers.

"I want you Marshie." I said touching his cheek.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" asked Marshall. He was lying on his back his hands folded behind his head. I smiled and nodded, I was lying on my stomach beside him. It was night time and all the lights were off except for the lamp beside Marshall.

We were resting from our hot erotic make out fest we just had, and oh boy was it amazing. I swear, it's like I could still feel him inside me.

"Wasn't it?" asked Marshall

"Yes Marshall. It was amazing. You were amazing too." I said and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, sometime you had to feed his ego.

He wiggled his eyebrows and said with a smirk, "So on a scale of 1 to 10, how good was I?"

And sometimes you shouldn't feed his ego too much, "Go to sleep Lee." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned around giving him my back. I heard Marshall turn the lamp off before I felt him behind me

"You have to tell me Bubs! I need to know!"

"Why? So you can go brag to your friends?"

"What? No! What makes you think that?"

"Dude, just go to sleep."

"But seriously Gumball, I need to-mm" He was getting on my nerves so I had to kiss him to shut him up,

"Marshie, baby, you were amazing alright? Considering you are my first and last boyfriend I can't compare you to anyone, but I swear in the name sugar pies and muffins you are always incredibly remarkable in bed!" I made a mental reminder to never ever under any circumstances feed Marshall Lee's ego, ever!

"Really?" he said smiling

"Yes, now please go to sleep." I sighed before closing my eyes

"Babe?" Marshall whispered

"Hmm?" I grunted

"I love you."

"I love you too" I said with a smile.


End file.
